World of Darkness: Part 2
Ben in this episode gets Ball Weevil locked and unlocks new alien. * Dark Plant Monster gets beaten with Albedo. * The episode reveals that Ball Weevil is locked. Ben Narrating: In Previous Episode of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: The Newest Generation. Albedo: *hits the negative ultimatrix and transforms into swampfire and transforms into Ultimate Swampfire* Ultimate Big Chill: are you ready? Negative Ultimate Swampfire: Yes i am! [|| THEME SONG ||] Ultimate Big Chill: Better watch out Albedo or i will freeze you...! Negative Ultimate Swampfire: Ha! I will melt that fire with Heatblast... Ultimate Big Chill: *freezes Albedo* What you will say? Negative Ultimate Swampfire: *N. Ultimate Swampfire transforms into Negative Heatblast* Negative Heatblast: *free's himself and transforms into Snare-oh* Negative Snare-oh: Ha! I can change my alien! Ultimate Big Chill: Oh no.... *transforms into Ditto by Glitched Time Out* Ditto: Stupid Watch! How many times it automatic-ly changes form??! Negative Snare-Oh: You can transform into aliens while the watch actived Master Control... Ditto: It's weird... *Ditto clicks on the Ultimatrix and turns into Ultimate Ditto* Ben 23: Here we come! *Ben 23 transforms into Freezeghost* Ultimate Ditto: ummmm.... 23 what are you doing here? Freezeghost: I will do this to freeze the core of Machine of Mutating. Ultimate Ditto: Do it or it will be late! Freezeghost flies to core and tries to freeze it. Ultimate Ditto: That's it albedo, give up or stand still... Negative Snare-oh: How you could.... *times out* I give up since you have strongest aliens... Negative Alien X: *travels to hathor* Ultimate Ditto: Oh no... He will destroy the planet of Splixsons soon since he will travel to this... Ultimate Ditto: ? Ultimatrix: Azmuth said that he actived Master Control... Ultimate Ditto: ok. XLR8! *transforms into XLR8* XLR8: *runs to Friends* XLR8: Oh no you again... Dark Plant Monster: I guess that you will save your friends.... XLR8: Yes! Way Big! Way Big: *smashes Dark Plant Monster to ground* Swampfire! *transforms into Swampfire* Swampfire: That's it... give up or say goodbye. Dark! Plant Monster: No.... Swampfire: that's it.... Feedback! *transforms into Feedback* Feedback: I have a surprise for you! *Zaps Dark Plant Monster to revert him to normal form and make him weak* Feedback: Say it... Dark! P. Monster: Fine... I give up. Feedback: Get away *reverts to Ben* Now. Dark! P. Monster: *travels to planet where PolyMorph's live* Ben: *turns into jetray and free's everyone trapped* Jetray: Now you are free... *reverts to Ben* Free'd people: Thanks Ben... Ben: These two aliens are going to invade two planets... Ben 23: We need to save both or Armaggedoon will happen on Hathor and Pissciss... Ben: ? Ultimatrix: Added New DNA: Type: Unknown Kind: Fused Alien and Locked Ball Weevil due to a error. Ben: It's Hero Time! *THE END* *Continued* Credits: Snowhjerta - Episode Man of Action: Canon Characters Snowhjerta: Plant Monster Villian and New Fused Alien. Man of Action: Canon Aliens and Master Control. Man of Action: Ben 23 design and Aliens. (Part 3 coming out later!) Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes